College of the dead
by Gaara378
Summary: Set in America at the same time the Japan attack occured. This journal will follow Lance Sterling, Jack Lanset, Samantha "Sammy" Juilians, and Ginny Humphery
1. College Uprising

The sun was shining in my dorm window upon my wall; I was still asleep I had decided to skip my first class and sleep. I realize now this was the single greatest choice in my life. At nine in the morning I heard a loud explosion, followed by panicked screaming. I jumped out of bed and threw on my jeans and a shirt, before I left I grabbed my bo staff which was leaned against my closet door. I dashed down the hall followed closely by my friend Jack, Jack was the same age as me. I met Jack at freshmen orientations when I first arrived at the college, and we had the same instincts, he had grabbed his ball bat. I yelled at Jack to see if he knew anything or even if he had heard anything on the radio he had in his room. Jack was listening to the radio but it suddenly cut off when the explosion occurred. As I slide around the corner I caught a glimpse of the television in the common room, and in that single moment time it seemed to slow to a crawl. The news anchor was interviewing a general by a giant crater in Texas; the general didn't know what had happened. As I watched a figure lurched out of the smoky crater and bit the news anchor, the news anchor dropped to the ground and before the general could react the figure from the smoke clamped down on the general's neck. The camera held steady as a rock, the figure turned the camera and fell forward to attack the cameraman; the creature in under a minute killed three people. The camera then shut off, the television program panned out to a larger news agency which plasters the picture of the creature on the T.V. set. The creature was a man who looked chewed up and decaying, but somehow remained alive. As time seemed to speed back up I found myself and Jack standing there in the common room staring at the television. I instinctively knew what the creature was, it was an undead person! As I snapped out my thoughts I gripped my bo harder and dashed outside. As I left my dorm building I heard sirens and helicopters; as I looked at the smoky crater I seen several undead lurch out of the smoke and attack my fellow students, but what the news didn't cover was the most horrible truth I have ever known. The bitten students stood back up, not as living beings but rather the twisted shadow of themselves, undead. I watched as the undead attacked my friends, I couldn't move. Finally I gained control over myself and tried to rally my friends into setting base up in the dorm building. I came to find out this was my first mistake. The people who were bitten by the undead in non-vital locations lived for a little longer, but still would be fated to become undead and infect others.


	2. Love You till Death

As I hammered in the final nail on the stairwell door I thought this would be good enough to hold back the dead. Jack was tallying the survivors of this dread incident, the count was not looking good. My cell phone jingled as I set the hammer down on the desk beside the door, I picked up.

"Hey Lance you know what the devil is going on?" My girlfriend knew I would be the one to talk to in case of an emergency.

"Samantha, I just got done with barricading myself in the south dorm where are you I didn't see you? I was concerned about Samantha as she was not in the best of health with her asthma and everything going on.

"I'm in the north hall I've locked myself in the bathroom! I don't know how much longer the broom I wedged in the door handle will last I can here screaming and moaning!" Samantha's breathing shallowed and I heard her wheezing.

"Samantha, you stay there! I'm coming to get you I will be right there!" I grabbed my Bo staff and a security guards pistol.

"Lance, No!" Samantha tried to put up a voice of peacefulness I seen right through it.

"Samantha, I have to! No arguing you stay right there I will be right there!" I found an un-barricaded window and jumped into a nearby tree.

"Lance, hurry the door is cracking!" Samantha's phone disconnected, and I feared the worst.

When I got to the ground, I realized that I had a good mile to go before I reached the art building and then another mile till I hit the dorm. I put the pistol in my knapsack and I crept along the streets to the art building. I thought to myself how much I wished I didn't attend a big university, I didn't enjoy the running from building to building. I passed a bicycle on one of the side street, I knew the bike would get me to Samantha quicker, but it was surrounded. I spotted three undead leaning on the wall next to the bike, but I decided the risk was worth the time I would save.

I crept up to the trash bins a fair distance from the bike and kicked the bins over! The undead instantly looked at me, I could see the light of the morning glinting in their eyes. Their flesh was pulling off their bones with every step they took, they looked like somebody had attacked them with a knife. I stood my ground, I gripped my Bo until my knuckles turned white, this was not the time for me to back down! I swung my staff at full force, I felt it connect with one of the undead's skull. I felt a spray on my face, but I kept my strength! I glanced around and realized I took down all three undead with one blow, but I knew this battle was all too easy. I looked at my watch and sighed it was only nine in the morning and I just got excited because I found a bike. I knew that I had to be in the North dorm to save Samantha, I wasn't just fighting to keep me alive but also to keep the woman I loved alive!


	3. And Beyond

And Beyond

I felt the wind whip in my face as I pedaled the bike to the North dorm, I knew this wasn't going to be easy. I stopped for a second to catch my breath but something caught my eye, a bus. I wasn't to shocked when I seen the bus parked but I was more shocked to find that people were inside, and they were alive! I threw my leg back over the bike and pedaled over to the bus hoping maybe the bus inhabitants would help me. As I grew closer I began to think about how Sammy was doing, despite her asthma I knew she was a tough girl, she would survive. As soon as I got close enough to the bus to touch it a window opened and smoke poured out of the window.

"Whatcha need brother? We got it all." A skinny guy with glasses on poked his head out of the smoky bus through the window and looked at me.

"Well I need to be at the North dorm uuhhhhh." I looked at my watch and then back at the man, "well now would be good do you have any way vehicles I can borrow?"

"Vehicles Ha! Don't make me laugh this ain't a transport but we got plenty of stuff you can ride if ya catch my drift. Boss gathered all he could find and well you know what ya like." The man looked back in the bus and looked back out in a second with a stupid grin.

"I really don't think that's a good idea, you don't know who has been infected and its morally wrong!" I stepped back and gripped back on my bike then I thought who's bike was this? Did I steal someone's bike, what if they were on a mission like I was? What if I condemned their loved one to death?

"Hey brother don't take the high road just say no and be on your way!" The window slammed after the guy pulled his head back in the window. Before I could pedal away it happened. I heard a scream coming from inside the bus, I turned around to see the people in the bus running and screaming. The man reopened the window and tried to crawl out but he was pulled back in, one of the people had been bitten.

I couldn't do a thing to save them, and if I did open the bus when the newly infected arose they would be able to run free. I pedaled as hard as I could towards the North, but I felt I had spent to much time chatting with the party bus. I prayed Sammy was still alive and uninfected


End file.
